


Sunshine in the Nighttime

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Kenma, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was one of the few people that Kenma couldn’t refuse no matter how he was programmed. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it yet.ORHinata doesn't like that Kenma doesn't celebrate his birthday and sets out to change that.





	Sunshine in the Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing for Kenma's birthday. This fic has been sitting in my drafts for more than a year now. Now is time to release this baby and work on the many other wips I have :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~
> 
> ~HxL

_Kenma could never really communicate with people._

_If he was frank, he’d much rather play his games alone in his room. Kuroo always scolded him for not going out and making friends, but it was how he was programmed. He didn’t hate people, but he didn’t care much for them either._

_Kuroo often took that as Kenma being cold to the whole world._

_Kenma often took it as protecting himself from the bad parts of it._

_Taking in a deep breath, Kenma admired how the air was always nicer on the roof than on the streets. He chalked it up to the lack of people around him, body and mind having the chance to unwind. As if on cue, the sound of the roof door opening startled the teen out of his daze. He turned to see the familiar orange hair of his neighbor, Hinata Shouyou._

_“Kenma! I found you,” Hinata said with a bright smile, holding up a box. “Happy birthday!”_

_Kenma blinked, tilting his head. His lips parted to ask how he had learned about his birthday. He didn’t go around advertising it, that was for sure, but the question died when he realized it was most likely Kuroo’s doing. Kuroo was always meddling, so it wouldn’t be surprising if he’d run into Hinata at some point and ‘accidentally’ revealed the information._

_“I know that you don’t eat many sweets, but I heard that you liked apple pie,” Hinata said sheepishly, moving to sit beside his friend on the empty rooftop._

_“I do,” Kenma admitted, pulling his knees to his chest. “Though you didn’t need to go through the hassle. I don’t celebrate my birthday.”_

_Hinata nearly dropped the piece of pie he cut for the blond, composing himself as he handed it over. Kenma bowed his head in thanks and dug in instantly, fully aware of how Hinata was staring at him._

_“How do you not celebrate your own birthday?” Hinata mumbled, shoving a piece of pie into his mouth and chewing with a pout. “It is a special time,” he declared, waving his fork around in the air. “It should make you feel all bwah! And gwah!”_

_His words echoed around them both, Kenma biting back a smile as he shook his head._

_“Not to me,” Kenma shot down, watching Hinata deflate and pout even more. At first, Hinata’s kindness had freaked Kenma out, but eventually, it had become Kenma’s normal. Hinata was too honest of a person to try anything underhanded, and so Kenma fell into line with him quite easily. The days with Hinata were often the most interesting, no matter how exhausted Kenma felt afterward._

_Hinata Shouyou was one of the few people that Kenma couldn’t refuse no matter how he was programmed. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it yet._

_“Well, from now on I’m going to make sure your birthday is celebrated properly!” Hinata promised, leaning forward so that he was only a mere few inches away from Kenma. The blond tensed, backing up slightly only for Hinata to move closer. “Your birthday might not be important to you, but it is to me!  I’ll make you all the apple pie you want if it helps.”_

_Kenma raised a brow, leaning forward. Hinata backed away this time, a bit pink in the cheeks at the out of character gesture._

_“You made me this pie?” Kenma questioned, the deepening blush on Hinata’s face sending a wave of amusement through him._

_“Well..not this one specifically, but I could learn. How hard could it be?”_

_Kenma smiled slightly, taking another bite. Once he swallowed it, he shrugged. “I guess if it’s you, then I wouldn’t mind celebrating,” he agreed._

_Hinata perked, expression brightening. “Really?” he asked, Kenma wondering if he’d made a mistake. Rather than dwell, he nodded._

_Kenma felt a hand cover his own, confusion spilling onto his features as he looked at Hinata. The other was over the moon, effectively causing the blond to feel light headed._

_Was this what being positively overwhelmed felt like?_

_“You won’t regret it,” Hinata promised, squeezing his hand and sending a shock through Kenma’s system._

_Kenma didn’t even need to respond for Hinata’s smile to grow even wider._

* * *

 

“Sorry, Kenma. Hinata isn’t here.”

“Ah...alright. If he gets back can you tell him to text me?” Kenma asked, eyes glued to the ceiling of his room. “Thank you. Have a good night.”

He hung up his phone, sighing softly, and looking over at the calendar. On it was a date, circles several times quite sloppily. A smiling kitten face was beside it, ‘Kenma’s Birthday!’ written below it. He shut his eyes and tried to drift off, wondering if perhaps Hinata had forgotten. He wouldn’t blame him considering how the promise had been something they’d agreed on when they were first and second years in college, respectively. They’d only really known each other in the apartment building, but things were fairly different now that it had been so long.

Kenma’s third year was a whole other ballpark, with tougher exams, less time to play games, and job preparation.

Hinata’s second year came with a somewhat stable friend group, more on-campus activities, and crazier adventures.

Kenma had chosen to not to live on the campus, preferring the off-campus student apartments.

Hinata, on the other hand, had given up the apartment in order to live on the campus purposely, often sending Kenma photos of weird shenanigans and events he would end up part of. Seeing Hinata so happy in turn made Kenma happy, but he could feel the disappointment in the pit of his stomach at the way they seemed to be drifting.   

With a sigh, Kenma plopped back onto his bed and shut his eyes, drifting off despite the fact that he’s woken up from a nap not too long before.

One more wouldn’t hurt anybody.

* * *

 

When Kenma woke again, it was dark out, and he nearly fell off the bed attempting to get up. His tired eyes looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings as he reached out to grab his phone. He lifted it, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light.

The first thing he noticed was that it was nearly midnight. It didn’t matter to him much, but he couldn’t help but deflate at the reality that Hinata had most likely forgotten about him.

Kenma didn’t blame him, really, considering how he’d said himself that he never did much for his birthday. He’d always stay home, watch TV, _maybe_ go for a walk if he wasn’t busy binging a show or playing through a game. Noticing notifications, Kenma reluctantly began to move through them. Most were happy birthdays, some were invites out on the town, and there were three missed calls, two from an unknown number and one from Kuroo. He sighed, allowing his hand to drop and shutting his eyes again. He wouldn’t be able to sleep since he’d spent the day doing just that, so his mind wandered to possible games he hadn’t beat yet.

That was until the doorbell began to ring frantically, nearly scaring Kenma out of his skin.

Kenma stood, moving quietly to the door and looking through the peephole. His eyes went somewhat wide when he saw the familiar orange, his hands moving to unlock the door faster than he’d thought possible.

When he opened the door, he came face to face with the one person he had wanted to see all day, the other breathing heavily but otherwise silent.

“Shouyou.”

At the sound of his name, Hinata’s apologetic voice began to echo in the apartment, bringing chaos to the once serene atmosphere. Kenma didn’t even hear the words, too busy processing the emotion running through him. He allowed Hinata to lead him by the hand towards the kitchen, the door shutting behind them. Hinata placed the box down on the counter, turning to Kenma with a deep frown.

“I’m sorry for being so late!”

“What are you…?”

“I made it, right? Please tell me I made it on time!”

Kenma, taken aback by the plead, turned to eye the clock on his stove.

11:55 pm.

“Yeah,” Kenma responded, glad he sounded somewhat calm despite how overwhelmed he felt. “You made it, Shouyou.”

Hinata let out a deep breath before looking up slowly, lips turned upwards into a bright smile. He was a bit shiny with sweat, but he was _happy_. Happy because he’d made it on time for Kenma’s ‘not-a-birthday’ birthday.

“Happy birthday, Kenma!”

The disappointment Kenma had been feeling dissipated in seconds.

“Thank yo—” Kenma started, though he tilted his head, eyeing Hinata’s hand that was behind his back. Even with the attempt to hide it, he knew a cast when he saw one.

“Ah, was that underwhelming? I could do it again!”

Kenma shook his head, reaching out to grab the injured hand and not surprised to see the soft cast in place. Hinata blinked, looking back and forth between his hand and Kenma.

“You’re hurt.”

The words had a bit more edge to them than intended, but when Hinata smiled sheepishly, Kenma willed himself to calm down.

“That isn’t important. I want you to see your gift!” Hinata insisted, motioning to the box.

Kenma didn’t look away from him, Hinata not backing down. Shutting his eyes for a second, he reluctantly let go of Hinata’s hand to check what was waiting for him. When he opened the lid, he perked, gaze shifting between Hinata and the contents of the box.

“You made me a pie?”

“An apple pie!” Hinata clarified with a wide smile. “You said if I could make one, you would celebrate with me, but then I got too over excited and well…” he continued holding up his hand.  “By the time I was discharged from the hospital, it was almost ten and I ran back to make it and just barely got here in time.”

“You cut yourself while making me a pie,” Kenma repeated, it more a statement than a question. It was more so for his own ears than Hinata’s, his mind not wrapping around the news.

“No. I cut myself because I’m clumsy and shouldn’t ever be given a knife or sharp items in general,” Hinata said with a nod. “Either way, it came out well, don’t you think?”

Kenma silently agreed, getting what was needed to serve both of them a piece. As he placed the plates down and cut into the pie, he continued to look between the dessert and Hinata. In his year of knowing him, not once had Hinata mentioned being good with baking or cooking. Those things took time—more time than a college student should have.

“When did you learn how to bake?” Kenma asked curiously, Hinata excitedly taking the plate from him.

“Mmmm, probably a few weeks after our promise?” Hinata offered, not sounding too sure himself. “I can make a bunch of things now. Just say the word and I’ll make something new for your birthday next year!”

Coughing and looking away, Kenma nodded, tempted to take Hinata up on that offer. Lifting his plate so it was face-level, he looked over the sweet closely. Minus the details that screamed Shouyou, he couldn’t really tell that it wasn’t a store bought pie.

“There’s no blood in it! I made this one from scratch after leaving the hospital. Completely sanitary,” Hinata promised. He looked so serious that Kenma felt bad about the laughter that bubbled at the back of his throat, but not bad enough to prevent it from escaping his lips.

“I wasn’t looking for blood. I was surprised at how nice it looked... your work paid off well.”

_A year's worth just for him._

Hinata’s eyes lit up at the praise.  “I would hope so. If you didn’t like it that’d be a bit anticlimactic,” he said with a grin. A second after, it fell. “N...not that you _have_ to say you like it! If you don’t really like it or if it tastes weird you can definitely just toss it and…”

“It’s sweet,” Kenma interrupted, already having taken a bite while Hinata ramble. “I’ve never had a fresh pie before.”

“...And?” Hinata egged on, hands clenched into fists, gaze hopeful.

“I like it.”

“Really? Thank goodness,” Hinata said with a breath of relief. “I really wanted to get you something special this year.”

“You already gave me something special,” Kenma said in confusion, Hinata surprised at the words.

“Really?”

Kenma nodded as he took another bite of the pie.

“Well don’t leave me in the dark, Kenma,” Hinata said as he leaned his hip against the counter. “What did I give you? A funny story to tell people?” he asked shaking his hand jokingly.

“You gave me company."

The apartment once again was silent, Hinata parting his lips and pressing them back together several times. Tilting his head, he hesitated. “So...me being here...that’s okay?”

“More than okay,” Kenma said instantly.

Shifting on his feet, Hinata cleared his throat. “So even without the pie, I could have come to celebrate with you?”

Kenma frowned. “I told you that if it was _you_ , I’d celebrate my birthday. Not the pie.”

“Yeah, I know, but you also said...” Hinata stopped, cheeks going red as he pressed his hands against them in embarrassment. “I completely misunderstood, oh my god I was so focused on the pie and you were so clear with your words I’m so—”

The longer he rambled, the more Kenma remembered just why Hinata had managed to sneak his way into his good graces. Kenma wasn’t keen on talking to people, but with Shouyou he’d never really needed to do much talking. It was always Hinata willing to fill the empty air with words and ideas and Kenma watching as they flew around the room. It was always Hinata that caught on to the looks Kenma sent, or read his body language to know when something was wrong or right.

“Shouyou?”

Hinata stopped instantly. "Yeah?"

Kenma stepped closer, placing his hands on Hinata's hips carefully. Hinata seemed confused by the action at first, only for it to melt into shock when Kenma's eyes flickered to his lips briefly. 

Anyone else might have ignored the gesture, but Hinata wasn't anyone else.

Taking in a shaky breath, Hinata nodded slowly at first, his nodding growing faster as he wrapped his arms around Kenma's neck and pulled the other into the kiss himself. 

Kenma didn't hesitate to kiss back. 

* * *

_Kenma could never really communicate with people: it was how he was programmed._

“Kenma, it’s already getting late,” Hinata whined, the blond silently tightening his grip on the younger male. Kenma didn’t want anything but a few more minutes with Hinata in the warmth of their bed before they were subjected to the world outside of their apartment. “Kenma if you want your pie...”

Kenma slowly lifted his head, eyes meeting Hinata’s. Hinata pouted at the familiar look, sighing as he placed a hand on Kenma’s head. He ran his fingers through the locks gently. “ Fine. You have five minutes. Make them last,” he said. Kenma lowered his head and pushed up into the other’s hand, a slight smile slipping onto his lips.

_Kenma should have known that Hinata had always been an exception._

 


End file.
